


Fast

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Time, Humor, Sex, Smuff, jancy has sex, nancy likes his butt a lot idk, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Jonathan and Nancy enjoy their first time. What could go wrong?





	Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU after S2. That’s all you need to know for this to make sense!

It was the look she gave him last week, the little smile and then she whispered in his ear, it was after dinner with her parents and while her mom and dad were arguing and Mike was trying to get permission to visit El. Nancy leaned over to him, after the  _ look _ , placed her hand on his thigh and while he was chewing a piece of blueberry pie, she whispered “I want to spend the whole night with you… this weekend… I want to have sex with you,” she nearly purred into his ear.

Jonathan stopped chewing, he glanced at her as she sat back in her chair and started to try to make Mike calm down. Acting like nothing had happened. Jonathan finally swallowed and blinked, he knew they would get here soon, they had been dating for three weeks and had gotten close… but never got to that part. So when she said that, she had intentions for  _ that _ to happen… he suddenly didn’t want pie and chose to subtly watch Nancy as she tried to get her family to relax.

So here he found himself in his bathroom, staring at his reflection, he wasn’t even sure why… okay he was… Nancy had never seen… all of him. He glanced down, wondering what she would think of him… in all of his glory. He knew she had only been with one other guy, she told him… but he was worried he wouldn’t hold up to what she was used to. He knew he was average, at least that’s what his moms magazines said… he was normal. But even above his waist, his flat stomach, his chest, his arms and shoulders, he wasn’t an athlete. He flexed his arms a little bit, frowned, Nancy had seen him shirtless, so she knew that about him. He sighed and wrapped a towel around himself, well… he’d know tonight how she felt about all of him.

And Nancy… he closed his eyes, her skin was so soft, her body was so warm and tight and hot, they’d never gotten past her taking her top off, but what he saw he liked, and he couldn’t believe he was going to see more… he started to imagine how amazing that would be… just to be allowed to openly gaze upon her beautiful form. He clenched his fist and then he felt startled, he glanced down, he was suddenly tenting the front of his towel.

“Shit,” he rolled his eyes, he needed to get control, he placed his folded up jeans in front of himself and exited the bathroom, trying to think of baseball stats and billboard music charts, he wasn’t expecting to walk right into the object of his boner in the hallway.

He jumped slightly when he walked into Nancy, she let out a soft yelp, she had been looking back towards the living room, he could hear his mom saying something.

“Nancy… why are you here?” Jonathan asked slightly panicked, he stood up right and kept his hands gripping his jeans in front of himself.

Nancy looked at him wide eyed, she blushed deeply, deeper than he was blushing. “I was going to call but didn’t want my mom listening in…” she whispered.

Jonathan could understand that, “right um…” he motioned with one hand for her to enter his bedroom.

She walked in and Jonathan noticed she had an overnight bag over shoulder, he closed his bedroom door and glanced down at himself, he’d finally calmed down. So he tossed his jeans to the side and awkwardly stood there.

Nancy looked around his room before she spun around and walked up to him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“We’re going to have to do it here tonight.” She said as she looked over his chest, she placed her hand over his heart.

“Do what… oh… I don’t… my mom and Will…” Jonathan realized they’d probably have to wait another week.

Nancy shook her head, “your mom is going to my moms book club meeting tonight, she was invited, lots of wine,” Nancy said softly.

“And Will?” He asked, there was humor in his voice, because he knew this was her doing.

“Sleepover with El and Max,” she replied.

“How did you get my mom to go to a book club meeting?” He was now curious he wrapped his arms around Nancy’s waist and pulled her closer.

“I didn’t… Mr. Clarke invited her,” Nancy said.

Jonathan was confused, but decided it was a conversation for another day.

“I should get dressed, I need to help with dinner,” Jonathan said.

Nancy stepped back and sat on the edge of his bed.

Jonathan furrowed his brow, blushed and cleared his throat.

Nancy stood up, “sorry…we’re not ready for that… not yet… maybe tomorrow morning,” Nancy said before she walked past him, but not before she lightly tapped his towel covered ass as she walked to the bedroom door.

Jonathan jumped slightly at it, but broke out in a smile as she exited his room.

….

Dinner was normal, compared to Nancy’s family his was very quiet, the conversations were about their plans tonight, Nancy answered that they were going to the movies, Jonathan just nodded. And tried to act calm.

Nancy was helping him with the dishes as his mom and Will started to leave for the night, Joyce was driving Will to El’s, she was also going to stay over at the Wheelers because only one glass left Joyce Byers tipsy.

“Make sure the doors locked up when you both leave, and if you both come back, there’s some cake in the fridge.” Joyce said.

Jonathan leaned against the sink, he nodded, “thanks mom, have fun tonight,” He said sweetly, he meant it. He liked his mom going out and enjoying life, she needed to.

“You too… also there’s some… items for safety, on your bed… I left them there just now,” Joyce said.

Jonathans eyes got wide, Nancy spun around trying not to burst out laughing.

Jonathan walked up to his mom fast, “okay you have a good night and stay safe, okay? Okay good, love you, bye,” he said as he gently pushed his mom towards the front door.

“Just stay safe!” She called back.

Jonathan shut the door and turned to the wall and started to slowly hit his head against it.

Nancy was trying to compose herself, “at least she’s cool about it,” she finally got out.

Jonathan only groaned and Nancy burst out laughing again.

……

The house was quiet, and Jonathan was nervous. It was one thing to be making out and start to head in that direction, but this was… planned, he felt like he was getting stage fright… where imaging your audience nakid didn’t help in this instance.

But it helped that she seemed nervous as well. She seemed relieved when he asked if she wanted to watch some tv.

So that’s what they were doing, watching Night Court snuggled on the couch. His arm was around her, they’d been there for the last 45 minutes, suddenly Nancy pulled away, “I’ll be right back,” she whispered.

Jonathan nodded and watched her leave, he let out a breath, he wanted to do stuff with her, okay sex, he needed to just think of it as what it was: sex. And he wanted to do that with her now. But he was nervous and it scared him. But she was also so… maybe if he started to kiss her, they could get it started that way.

He was suddenly imaging a few ways they could end up in his bed, then he saw that Nancy had walked back into the living room, he turned to her and any words he was going to say died on his lips.

Nancy was standing there, wearing his red flannel shirt, only one button was buttoned… and from here it seemed like she wasn’t wearing anything else… she had been wearing jeans… right? He asked his brain that was melting.

Nancy looked shy but sweet, “so did you want to finish the show?” She asked.

Jonathan nearly felt over the coffee table with how fast he stood up, he switched off the TV as the laugh track started up and he made his way to Nancy, he wanted to touch her, so he leaned and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Nancy returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. He wrapped his around her body and pulled her close. He stopped kissing her lips and pressed a kiss to her neck and inhaled.

Nancy sighed, then she whispered, “also, we don't need what your mom left on your bed, I’m on the pill,” she bit gently at his earlobe after.

The noise he made after that was a different kid of groan, and then he wrapped his arms tighter around her and lifted her up to carry her back to his room.

…..

Nancy let out a giggle when they entered his room and he nearly tripped carrying her towards the bed. They made it to his bed, he gently let her slide from his grasp and he held her close, Nancy was giving him this look. And then Jonathan remembered something, he gently stepped back from her and made his way to his stereo, “I made a mixtape… for tonight…” Jonathan said as he held up the cassette.

Nancy smiled and rolled her eyes playfully, “of course you did,” she sat on his bed and watched him.

“Lots of Marvin Gaye and Rod Stewart…” he mumbled.

Nancy smiled at him, which made Jonathan relax just a little bit.

“I was going to light some candles but the only ones we have are for emergencies only,” Jonathan said just before he hit play on the cassette.

Nancy was blushing as he looked at her, and as  _ ‘sexual healing’ _ started to play softy. “Come here,” she whispered softly.

Jonathan dropped to his knees on his bed and crawled towards her.

“Hey,” he said softly.

“Hey,” Nancy replied before she leaned and pressed a kiss to his lips.

It was soft and delicate at first, and sort of awkward, as she was sitting cross legged on his bed and he was on his hands and knees, and then Jonathan lightly fell onto his side and rolled onto his back as the kissing made him a little light headed, Nancy started to follow, and Jonathan quickly batted the box of condoms off the bed in such a fast motion that it startled Nancy but she only started to giggle right after.

She fell over facing him on his pillow, she reached her hand over and cupped his face as his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. This was familiar, the soft kisses, they shared them often, it was almost innocent. Until it wasn't.

Nancy slipped her bare leg between his legs and rolled them so she ended up under him, the kissing got deeper as he gently swiped his tongue over her lips and she parted them just enough, he groaned and she made a soft mewling sound when their tongues touched.

His hands were on her thigh and lower back, her hands were in his hair and pulling at the back of his shirt. He pulled away and sat back on his knees to divest himself of the t-shirt and before he could crawl back over her, she was undoing the one button holding the shirt onto her petite frame and letting the fabric reveal her soft skin underneath. Jonathan froze, and Nancy watched him as she sat up and let the shirt fall off her shoulders, revealing more of her skin then he had ever seen before.

Nancy blushed at the look he was giving her. Sort of shocked, hungry, brooding, but Nancy didn’t want him to only look. So she reached and started to unbutton his jeans.

Jonathan tore his eyes away from her small, pert breasts when he felt her hands suddenly on him, he looked down and watched as she carefully unzipped his jeans. He bulged out, his dick wanted to be set free from the confines of his boxers.

Nancy met his eyes again and bit her bottom lip as she reached and gently cupped him, the best she could while he sat on his knees and with his jeans still on. 

Jonathan’s eyes closed, and he almost stopped breathing, and then she removed her hand and his eyes popped open and watched as she lay back on the bed, she was clearly blushing deeply as she started to push her panties down her slim hips.

Jonathan’s eyes got wide and he couldn’t look away, but then his brain started working again and he knew he had to do the same. So he rose up on his knees and pushed his jeans down, his boxers went with them, he didn’t mean to, but suddenly he felt the cool air.

Nancy stopped her slow removal of her last article of clothing to look at him, a little wide eyed, a little curious. “Damn.” Was all she said.

Jonathan looked down confused, oh… there it was, bobbing slightly as he moved on the bed, he felt hot and embarrassed, but Nancy kept pushing her panties off so Jonathan shoved his jeans down. he didn’t want to get off the bed to take the jeans off, so he tried while staying on his knees, but it resulted in him tipping forward, he didn’t fall on Nancy so he finished kicking the jeans off. 

He realized Nancy had stopped moving, so he looked up and realized where he fell, his head landed right between her thighs, so he got his first full view of… Nancy’s… perfect little pussy, his eyes got wide and he sort of huffed, he popped his head up from between her thighs and Nancy was looking down at him, eyebrow quirked. 

Jonathan couldn’t help but get one more look at her delicate folds before he righted himself and crawled up her body.

“Sorry,” he mumbled before he leaned and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“I mean you’re sort of supposed to be down there at some point,” Nancy whispered.

Jonathan looked at her with his own eyebrow arched, Nancy couldn’t help but giggle at his face.

Jonathan flushed slightly, he couldn’t help but feel like all of this wasn’t supposed to be going like this. At least not in what he’d read about sex in books and magazines, or what he’d seen in movies. But Nancy was nakid in his bed and she seemed happy.

And then he felt her hand on his dick again, he grunted softly, it was amazing to feel someone else touching him, he couldn’t help but move his hips into her light touch, and she started to kiss him, and then…

“Oh my god!” Jonathan let out the words in a slow grown, he was shocked. It felt so good, but that was short lived as he opened his eyes, he was propped up on his elbow next to her shoulder, his other hand was pressed into the mattress, and when he looked down, he saw that Nancy looked shocked, and he looked down further and saw that he’d just come on her tummy.

Jonathan was alarmed and looked at her with wide eyes, “shit, I’m… shit…” Jonathan rolled away from her and quickly grabbed up his t-shirt and reached over to wipe himself off her skin.

“I’m sorry, that was awful,” he muttered, he felt hot again and embarrassed.

“Jonathan, its okay,” she said it softly, and reached to touch his arm.

And that sort of did it for him, he stood up from the bed and grabbed up his jeans, forgoing his boxers and pulled them on, “I’m sorry, that was really… I'm so… pathetic.” Jonathan said as he looked around for another shirt to pull on.

“Jonathan are you okay?” Nancy asked. She sat up, tossed the shirt aside and watched him.

“You’re probably regretting this, I’m sorry,” he said softly, “I barely touched you and i just… what is wrong with me?” He asked, not really her but the room, he gave up on a shirt and sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, “this is all so wrong, i can’t even have sex with my girlfriend properly…” 

Nancy watched him, she was confused, but then she started to understand his outburst, she scooted down the end towards him, careful not to startle him.

“Guys are supposed to you know… not do that…” he groaned, “if you never want me to touch you again I understand,” he sighed, “and this wasn’t even romantic, and you were laughing which i get because I’m such a damn joke.”

Nancy was sitting behind him, “okay first of all… you didn’t do anything wrong,” Nancy said, “and I kinda thought what just happened was hot…” Nancy admitted.

Jonathan turned to look at her, he blinked because she was still very much nakid, “you liked that? How? i didn’t do anything…”

“You made the hottest face when you… you know,” Nancy was blushing.

Jonathan blushed after that, “the laughing…”

“I’ve never had this much fun ever when about to have sex, yes it can be serious sometimes, but I’ve never felt this relaxed, it’s made me really happy…” she said as she moved closer.

He looked at her carefully, she was gorgeous and amazing and wow he was sort of dumb. Jonathan huffed, “i… may have overreacted…” he said softly.

Nancy shook her head, “no, you reacted how you had to, but i really do want to have sex with you… i want to do this…. also,” she paused and gently took his hand in hers, guided it to between her thighs, “there’s more to sex then just your cute dick,” Nancy whispered as she drew his hand to touch her, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

Jonathan’s eyes were wide as he touched her for the first time, she was hot and wet and was enjoying him touching her.

Nancy crawled back on the bed, she wriggled her finger at him to make him come back to her.

Jonathan stood up and took his jeans off as fast as he could before he crawled back up the bed to her.

“I really like you… more than like you… and this is supposed to be fun… no stress.” Nancy whispered.

Jonathan smiled at her and pressed his lips to hers, “so much fun,” he groaned when she reached down to touch him again.

Nancy giggled and then moved her hand to give his ass a little squeeze. Jonathan leaned down and placed a quick kiss to her nipple, she gasped, so he took the nipple between his lips and sucked.

Nancy arched her back and whimpered, she kept feeling him gently nudge her down there, he was already hard again, and while she wanted to do a LOT with him tonight… she really wanted to feel him inside of her for the first time.

She gently pulled on his hair to get him to come up from her breasts. “I want you,” Nancy whispered when his confused and flushed face met hers again.

Jonathan was happy to just suckle her breasts all night if she wanted him to. But she said  _ that _ and he suddenly realized how hard he was again.

Next thing he knew, she had her hand around his girth and was guiding him into her, he moved his hips and then she let go and let him finish. She was wet, so hot, and tight, he worried about fitting, but her heels were digging into his ass and encouraging him. So he slid all the way in, it was the most intense and best feeling, his eyes were closed tight and his mouth gaped. Nancy whimpered, and then she squeezed him with her walls.

“Please move,” Nancy whispered.

Jonathan started to move his hips and rested his forehead against her shoulder… okay he saw what the fuss was about.

Nancy didn’t know if it would feel different, and she was shocked it did, not just him being in her, but himself, it was all new and exciting and it was Jonathan, and he was making soft grunting sounds in her ear.

Jonathan could feel it coming up again, but this time he was prepared, he’d hold off if he had to. 

“Are you close?” Nancy asked breathlessly, it was pleasurable, but she wanted to try another thing.

“Yeah…” he grunted out.

Nancy arched down and started to circle her clit with her fingers.

Jonathan felt her finger touch his base when he moved, he looked down and watched what she was doing, he reached down with his own hand and he swore he heard Nancy whimper out a “yes” as he started to copy her actions and she moved her fingers away.

“Do that… like that… yes,” she breathed out.

Jonathan felt her walls clinch him, he kept his fingers working her as he thrust in and out, he rested his forehead on hers, and they kept their eyes locked until her back arched and she let out a cry. Jonathan came a second later, he couldn’t move his hips as she held him in a vice grip as her own orgasm milked him of his.

The aftershocks shook them both and suddenly Jonathan was kissing her, wet, messy kisses that sort of left her shocked. But she returned them just as eagerly. 

He finally pulled away and looked into her eyes, “hey,” he whispered.

“Hey,” she licked her lips and let him roll off of her.

“I… that was amazing,” he hesitated, but wanted to be honest.

“It was… it was extremely amazing,” she looked at him, he looked at her and he leaned over and pecked her lips.

There was silence, and Nancy took a deep breath in, “by the way, you’re better,” She whispered.

Jonathan looked at her confused, and then it hit him, she gave him this coy look, “really?” He asked.

Nancy nodded, “yeah… a lot better…” she whispered.

Jonathan kissed her shoulder, “can i keep showing you how better I am?” He asked.

Nancy giggled when she felt his hand on her tummy.

“Yes.”

Jonathan felt calmer, happier and sort of silly for being so worried before, and even more so when Nancy started to kiss him tenderly and their hands started to wander to places.

  
  


Fin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
